


Echos off the Boundless Sea Lead Me

by Novicecomics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Heavy Petting, M/M, Song Lyrics, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicecomics/pseuds/Novicecomics
Summary: AceLu week 2019 Day 6: Echos/ GhostsA sleepless night has Luffy staring out at the foggy night from the banister of the Thousand Sunny. A song from long ago rings in his head and on his lips, beckoning a fortuitous reunion.





	Echos off the Boundless Sea Lead Me

A cooling wind whispered across the deck of the thousand sunny. Grass swayed and bent to it's soft embrace. A lone silhouette stood stark against the star filled sky above and fog covered ocean below. The energetic captain leaned against the banister of the boat as he stared off into the tumbling sea surrounding him. Luffy found himself in a position he didn't often face. He was unable to sleep tonight. Something icy in the air had scratched goose bumps into his skin as he laid wide-eyed in his hammock. 

It was a rare occurrence. He solemnly thought back to the last sleepless night he endured. It was years ago on an island that now felt more like a dream than a memory. A mourning heart beat painfully in his chest as he recalled the night after Sabo's death. He couldn't sleep back then but it was made the tiniest bit better by spending it with Ace. The two boys had clung to one another silently through the night as they wordlessly held onto the comforting fact that they were both still alive and together. It was an unspoken condolence that they could grieve together. 

Up in the tree house, now laying abandoned and forgotten by all but the vines, the few words that passed their lips came back. An old sea shanty that Ace had taught Luffy that night. One that stuck in his heart through the years. 

Cruel and Cold  
Like winds on the sea  
Will you ever return to me?  
Hear my voice  
Sing with the tide  
My love will never die~

Back then it was a sad and cruel irony that cut deep but still comforted the two of them. It seemed to be a well known song that pirates rarely sang. It often accompanied tragedy and left everyone in a low mood. It was for this reason that he dared to sing it on the deck where only the fish could mourn their loneliness with him. Luffy closed his eyes as his voice carried on the gentle ocean tides below. The water carried his song across the fog ridden expanse as he continued. 

Coasting aimlessly in a thickly blanketed sea lay Ace in his personalized Striker. He had long since retired for the night after riding hours on end burning up his energy. It was now, in the cold grasp of night on the ocean, that he too found himself in the same boat as Luffy. Despite being too tired to continue on he found his eyes opening and closing searching the vast grey emptiness for, well, something. 

The waves lapped at the sides of his craft carrying the chill from deep in the ocean. Some where skipping across the crests of the ocean were the lyrics of a song he had all but forgotten. He sleepily wondered to himself if he was only imagining it. His lips parted just enough to mutter out the lyrics he knew. 

Over waves and deep in the blue  
I will give up my heart for you  
Ten long years await to go by  
My love will never die~

Ace really was loosing it. His ears strained as he sang, hearing an accompanying voice off in the distance duet-ting with his own. He lowered his voice and stared off in the direction he assumed it was carrying from. The young adult clambered to his feet and started working the sail, coasting his ship slowly towards the sound. The words he knew echoed so sweetly around him in the nothingness. An unknown voice was his only guide. 

Before he could find the source the words softly drifted away and he was left with naught but the hum of the water. He stood in complete silence for what felt like an eternity waiting for the song to pick up again. He didn't want to admit to himself that he made it all up. The song that he held so dear played only in his own head. Ace slumped against the small mast beside him restlessly listening to the cold air around him. Finally he opened his mouth and sang loudly the next verse. 

Come my love be one with the sea  
Rule with me for eternity  
Drown all dreams so mercilessly  
And leave the souls to me

With each line he raised his voice louder, beckoning the mysterious entity sailing the same sea as him to call out again. His lips vibrated with anticipation as he scanned the fog once again. The song died off after his verse waiting for a response, a voice, a single note, just something. 

The voice off in the distance picked up the song from there after a short wait. Ace once again set his boat in the right direction and sailed towards the mystery person. 

Play the song you sang long ago  
And where ever the storm may blow  
You will find the key to my heart  
We'll never be apart

The voice grew louder, stronger. Ace felt the very ocean waves dance to the song as he neared a boat barely visible in the dense fog he hid in. Some primal instinct to interact with another person after being alone on the ocean for days on end finally bubbled up. He didn't want the moment to stop. Not yet. He sang once again the next line of the song. The mysterious voice answered in kind as they both sang together now. 

Wild and Strong  
You can't be contained

Ace found himself tying the Striker to the side of an unknown boat. His body moved in excitement as he boarded the song still going. 

Never bound nor never chained 

The freckled boy bound over the side of the boat and stood just a level lower than the figure singing from the bow. They strained their eyes trying to make out the other person. The two figures now inched closer with a suspicious interest. Ace's thick boots fell heavy on stairs that curved around a tall mast with a pirate flag obscured by the fog around them. Stars started to break through the grey layer around them. Moon light fell softly on each boy as they approached one another.

Wounds you caused will never mend  
And you will never end

The last word lingered on their lips as they took in the cosmic coincidence that brought them together in the middle of nowhere this late at night. Had it not been for sleeplessness and a song they shared so deeply the two would have passed each other by with out ever knowing it. 

"ACE!" Luffy shouted before bounding towards the other man. He jumped from a few steps up and landed squarely in the other's arms. 

"What are you-" Ace left his own question unfinished as he tightly squeezed the younger man. He couldn't help but enjoy the moment. It had been years since they had seen one another. The older man knew of Luffy's adventures as a pirate through the wanted posters that showed up from time to time, but aside from that he didn't know what the boy was up to. 

Neither of them could continue on a conversation as emotions over ran them both. Ace couldn't stop himself from stealing a kiss from his partner. Nostalgia built up in his chest as the taste remained the same even after all this time. Luffy, however, had not. He was much taller, stronger, and better at kissing back. Ace melted into a puddle of desire as their lips continued to crash. His hands wandered around Luffy's body as he was paid back in kind. 

Smaller hands felt around his chest, tracing the muscles under his skin like a map to a precious treasure. Ace's finger tips burned with desire as he ran them up Luffy's bare back, pushing up the over sized shirt he wore as pajamas.

Luffy really had grown up. He was much different from the unsure boy he once was. This version of him knew what he wanted and was willing to take it by any means. It was turning Ace on as much as the crotch that was rubbing against his leg as they kneaded each other's lips. 

"I've missed you so much." Ace finally said when they pulled apart. His body buzzed and felt light, standing true to the words he spoke. Even after all these years he yearned for the touch he once knew. They were growing drunk on the old nostalgia as the lust buzzed through their bodies. 

"Then take me." Luffy purred into Ace's ear. He playfully bit at the skin there before pulling back and daring the older man to move. 

Ace couldn't say no to that. Not after how worked up he was. Not after all these years and the hours he spent fantasizing about this day. He quickly closed what little distance the younger had put between them and hoisted Luffy onto the banister behind him. One arm held the boy captive in another kiss while the other hungrily worked the red boxers off the captain's legs. 

He couldn't hold back and immediately went for more once the boxers lay strewn on the deck some where behind him. He knelt down and ran a tongue up Luffy's shaft. It twitched in anticipation and approval. The taste enchanted the older man, bringing him back for more. His lips encircled the appendage and started to suck the tip. His tongue swiveled and licked at the skin slowly wetting it enough to bob further down on him. Luffy leaned forward and wrapped his fingers in Ace's long black waves. The younger held him close begging him to continue further.

The fire fist couldn't help but close his eyes. Half grounding himself in the moment and committing it to memory, and half thinking back on a memory twisted into masturbation material. He moved his mouth and tongue in ways he only ever dreamed of doing for Luffy. The freckled boy sucked and licked Luffy in all the ways that used to drive him wild. The shaft went further down his throat then he last remembered but that just egged him on more. He relaxed his muscles and took it all in. Ace did his best to deep throat his partner as Luffy squirmed against his lips and held tight to Ace's hair, pushing him further. 

Hums and moans slipped like water from his lips as Luffy bucked into the depth of Ace's mouth. He sped up and started to twist his head with each back stroke. Luffy's dick swelled up and squeezed in on itself, threatening to end the fun early. Ace released his hold on Luffy and pulled away. He looked the other deep in his onyx eyes and left a haze of butterfly kisses along his cheeks and neck. "Forgive me but I'm already dying to feel you against me." Ace hurriedly relayed before pulling Luffy off the banister. 

It wasn't long before Ace sat leaning against the outside wall of the dining hall, pants off, with luffy sitting on his lap. The two were once again grabbing each other close and running their hands over the other. Ace's member pushed against Luffy's as the two ground into each other. Pre cum dribbled down Luffy's shaft and left them both sticky and slick. Ace wrestled a hand between them and started to pump. Both boys bucked into the hand that squeezed them, heat stained their breaths. 

A new song rang out on the ocean waves as they panted into one another. The hand around them sped up as the two pushed into each other, thrusting and swiveling their hips. Heat pooled in Ace's lower stomach and left his muscles tensing. The older boy curled in on himself and sank his teeth into Luffy's exposed shoulder as he felt the inevitable orgasm start. Luffy thrust against him faster to bring about his own climax. The motion only heightened Ace's own pleasure and blinded him with lust. 

Both men laid sprawled out on the lawn of the thousand sunny hands loosely grasping the other's as they quietly stared up into the clearing sky. The cold ocean air licked at their exposed skin and clothed them in goose bumps. It was only in the after glow of their actions that the two of them finally felt sleep softly whisper to them. 

Ace's eyes hung heavy as he relaxed into the moment, Luffy's breathing keeping him company. He knew he couldn't stay much longer. He'd have to sail off on his journey once again and leave his friend and partner behind. Ace's fingers weaved into Luffy's as they rested. The older man smiled to himself and softly started to hum the song again. It was their song, it connected the hearts of all three boys. Maybe one day Ace could find the time to sail back to their island and pay his respects to the long lost Sabo. Sing the song for him once again. 

The two men silently clung to one another, as the stars glittered in the clearing night sky. They wordlessly held onto the comforting fact that they were both alive right there together.


End file.
